Haunted
by Londra
Summary: “As I lie in this room, I sometimes sense the presence of someone in the corner. In the shadows. I try to reach out, yet I feel nothing. But I know. He is there, and he is waiting for me…” One-shot. DARK... DMHG


**Disclaimer: **I took their smiles and I made them mine...

**Summary:** "As I lie in this room, I sometimes sense the presence of someone in the corner. In the shadows. I try to reach out, yet I feel nothing. But I know. He is there, and he is waiting for me…" One-shot. DARK... DMHG

**Rating: **PG-13 (Parental Guidance – Not suitable for children under 13)

**HAUNTED**

**Long lost words whisper slowly to me**

I've been here for long. Too long. Weeks can't define the extent of my captivity in emptiness. Months would be too weak. Years perhaps. I can sense a fraction of my mind urging me to get rid of what I have left. My fragile sanity is encouraging me to do many things I only used to have nightmares of…

**  
Still can't find what keeps me here**

Tragically, I don't know why I still haven't listened to the evil advices of my conscience. Everything, everyone I knew and loved was taken away from me. The infamous war stole every reason I had to live, to survive. Yet, still I cling onto life, my nails digging into every gap I see, refusing to be thrown into the depths of darkness. I don't know why.**  
**

**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**

I feel empty. I have been drained of any kind of feeling I had. Hope flew away with despair, pride was drowned by humility, delight was burnt into sorrow. Yet, there is one single emotion still defies to part my weak body. Something I haven't felt before.**  
**

**I know you're still there**

No, not hope, really. It's the feeling of… him being there. I can feel an existence. As I lie in this room, I sometimes sense his presence in the corner. In the shadows. I try to reach out, yet I feel nothing. But I know. He is there, and he is waiting for me…**  
**

**Watching me, wanting me**

I don't know for how long he has been there. It seems like eternity. I would say he actually is alive, if I wasn't certain he had been killed in the war. My subconscious silently reminds me that nothing can be for sure in the wizarding world. Perhaps it is right. But then, it might not be.

**I can feel you pull me down**

Sometimes I think I feel something. A breath caressing my hair, or a touch lingering on my skin. It never is pure solid, but I know it's more than my imagination. I think it's him. But then, it just might be the wind, playing tricks with me and my mind. I'm confused.**  
**

**Fearing you loving you**

I don't know what to do. Because I think I have developed a different kind of feeling for him. It could be fear. I'm scared of not being able to see him. I am scared of the fact that I know he is there, yet he might not be. But then, it could be love. I like to know he is there, with me. I like to know that there is somebody left to care about me. And also, it might be both. Fear and love.

**I won't let you pull me down**

I lie down on my soft bed and bury my head into the soft cushions. I tried every method to get rid of my insomnia, but I failed. No cushion, no bed could save me. However, now, after I haven't slept for almost two days, it feels like an invisible curtain is falling over my eyes. I drift into a sleep. Not a deep one really. I haven't been able to sleep soundly since… the war.

Hunting you I can smell you – alive

I know he is there. I can sense him. Every inch of my body can feel him. His scent is lightening the shady atmosphere of this room. I can't define the smell. It's too natural to be perfume. Also, too beautiful to be natural. But it is solid. He is alive.**  
**

**Your heart pounding in my head**

I can feel his quiet breaths breaking the silence of the room. It has been very long since anyone alive entered this room. Even more since anyone alive exited it. He must have been here. With me.**  
**

**Watching me, wanting me**

All along.**  
**

**I can feel you pull me down**

He slowly stands up, throwing a material off his body. His face is pale. Very pale. Even white. His eyes are a light shade of grey, almost empty. But he is alive. He comes closer. He sits down next to me.**  
**

**Saving me, raping me, watching me**

I try to look in his eyes. I think I see some emotion inside, but I prefer to ignore it. Denying has been my shelter for years now. I have no more room for sorrow. He reaches his hand out to touch me. To save me. His hand passes through my skin. He doesn't know he is torturing me by doing this. Perhaps I don't want to be saved. **  
**

**Watching me, wanting me**

I yawn deeply as I wake up from my dream. I have the oddest sensation of déjà vu. I think I have dreamt of this before. My eyes take a glance towards the corner, just like they always do. I expect to see nothing. But instead, I think I see a pair of steely grey eyes watching me behind a wisp of blond hair. I think.**  
**

**I can feel you pull me down**

I blink my eyes a few times, and it's gone…I blink a few more times. No, nothing. Emptiness. Darkness. I turn around, so that I am facing the mirror. My eyes widen with that particular feeling I couldn't define before. Behind me, I see the perfect reflection of the man I know too well. The man who I've felt for too long. In my mind. In my dreams.**  
**

**Fearing you... loving you**

Draco Malfoy.**  
**

**I won't let you pull me down**

The reflection in the mirror stares back at me and my mind defies what my eyes see. A pair of tears rolling down his grey face, onto his pale cheeks. Either my sanity is really broken, or this place is...

Haunted .

* * *

A/N: Yes. I know. I know I left it hanging in the air, and yes, I know there was no definite ending to it. But it was supposed to be like that. Don't get angry. Just so you know, I'm also planning to write a much longer one-shot loosely based on this idea. While I'm still doing that, instead of getting angry, I offer you read my other stories. 

By the way, the awesome song is by Evanescence. It's called "Haunted". Lyrics from www dot azlyrics dot com. I suggest you listen to it.

Other than that, review…


End file.
